


Fight Me

by Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Chicken Soup, Fili is amazing, It's prompt season, Kili is a sickly little thing, M/M, Momma Dis, Patient Kili, meet cute, nurse Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow/pseuds/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow
Summary: Kíli never listened when it came to his health.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt a long time ago and I'm super excited that I actually wrote it. I hope you all like it!

Kíli never listened when it came to his health. He was often found ignoring any illnesses until forced by others or his own body to take care of them. 

Unfortunately this latest sickness was worse than the others and Kíli ended up collapsing at work. Which led to his current predicament of being stuck in a hospital bed. It was more than just a simple cold like Kíli had insisted over and over again. He ended up with a bad case of pneumonia and his mother (the traitor) had told the doctors that he should be admitted due to self-neglect. 

They had listened…

So Kíli found himself sleeping very uncomfortably in a hospital for the next five days. A few of his friends had been by to visit, Tauriel and her boyfriend Legolas; Ori; Bilbo, Kíli’s boss, and of course his mother had been there daily. 

They had brought books and his favorite quilt, but most importantly they had brought pillows.

Kíli’s not so secret obsession was pillows. Tauriel in particular found it hilarious that his apartment was practically empty except for his bed which was covered in a mountain of pillows. 

Kíli loved to nest.

Which is why, on day three, he was currently lying with his head under three pillows, quilt pulled up to his chin. The door opening roused Kíli from his slumber.

“Good afternoon Killian!” A lovely baritone voice filtered into his feathery haven. “I need to check your vitals real quick then some lunch perhaps if your stomach is up to it. You haven’t eaten much in the last couple days and we need to keep your strength up.” 

“Fight me!” Kíli snarled, though it sounded more like a puppy than a pit bull. Laughter rang out and the pillows began to disappear.

“Maybe later.” The voice continued. Light rushed in as the last pillow lifted. Kíli didn’t even open his eyes as the nurse checked him out, grumbling as he was shifted around. 

“All finished.” The voice said cheerfully, tucking the pillows back in around Kíli’s prone form. “Feeling up for some lunch?” Kíli didn’t reply, choosing to bury his face back into his pillows. 

“I’ll send something in.” Was the last this Kíli heard before he fell back into blissful sleep.

###

Kíli started awake at the sound of the door opening.

“Kíli! Time to eat, darling!” Kíli grimaced into the pillows.

“Noo.” He moaned.

“I brought you chicken soup.” Kíli lifted his head to eagle eye the bowl.

“Thanks mum.” He said hoarsely, maneuvering himself into an upright position. Dis beamed at him.

“That lovely nurse called to tell me that you were being stubborn and that you’d slept through supper last night, as well as breakfast and lunch today. So I whipped this up for you and if you don’t eat it I will force feed.” Kíli shrank back as she spoke her voice turning from warm and affectionate to solid steel with an underlying threat.

The urge to cough struck and Kíli found himself gasping for air. A second set of hands joined his mother’s as the fit quieted.

“Thank you Fíli.” Dis said, running her fingers through Kíli’s tangled locks. 

“Of course. Let’s give it a couple of minutes before giving him anything to eat.” It was the voice. Kíli’s eyes opened just enough to see a head of golden hair atop a compact body as the nurse strode out the door.

Dis helped Kíli settle and murmured nonsense to him. His doctor came in shortly after and checked him over.

Kíli fell asleep an hour later with a full stomach and a happy mother watching over him. 

###

The next morning, Kíli was curled up on his side, attempting to read a book, when the door opened again. 

“Hello again, Killian. How are you feeling?” The voice was back.

“Fight m…” Kíli was cut off by a series of hacking coughs. The fit left him gasping for air and he felt the warm hands on his back supporting him. He calmed and looked up at the nurse and holy shit. The guy was absolutely gorgeous and smiling at Kíli, sickly, gross looking Kíli.

“I won’t fight you. I know you’ll win.” The nurse said, and Kíli felt his insides turn to goo in the best possible way. “Now let’s get you settled.” Kíli nodded dumbly, too entranced by the blond to do anything but cooperate. 

Then it hit him. He looked like a complete idiot in front of this glorious man. ‘Fight me? What was I thinking?’ Kíli berated himself. 

“So Killian, how did that soup feel?” The nurse asked.

“Kíli, it’s Kíli. No one calls me Killian, except my mum and sometimes Bilbo.” 

“Okay then Kíli, you can call me Fíli.” Kíli let out an involuntary laugh.

“Seriously?” He asked, coughing a couple times from the laugh.

“Seriously. Funny, isn’t it?” Fíli chuckled as he began to check Kíli’s vitals. Kíli just blushed at Fíli’s (necessary) closeness and awkwardly stared at his lap. 

“So..” Fíli continued. “The soup?”

“Soup? Oh.. It was great, mum’s a great cook and her chicken soup is incredible. I actually faked sick once or twice when I was a kid just so she would make it for me.” Fíli laughed. 

“I’ll have to remember that the next time you decide to be stubborn and not eat for a full day’s worth of meals.” Kíli felt the heat crawling up his face as Fíli spoke. 

“Yeah.” He said, giving a weak laugh. 

“Do you need anything?” Fíli asked, tucking the blankets in. 

“I’d kill for a coffee but otherwise no. I’m alright. Thank you.” 

“I don’t know about coffee just yet. Maybe tomorrow.” The blond gave him one last brilliant smile before leaving the room. Kíli slumped down, groaning. 

###

Kíli didn’t see Fíli until around dinner. The blond came in with a tray of hospital food, ever present smile on his face. Peals of laughter floated into the room after him and Kíli gave him a confused look. 

“The nurses here are hilarious.” Fíli said simply, setting the tray down. “Let me know if you need anything, press the button and I’ll be right in.” Kíli nodded. Fíli left as Kíli slowly began to eat. 

Kíli fell asleep almost immediately after eating, his tray still set on the rolling table in front of him. 

He awoke the next morning to see a coffee cup sitting on the table next to his breakfast tray. Peering at it he saw something written across it. Shooting up, he almost fell off the bed reaching for it. Looking closer, he saw the phone number and two words. “Fight me?” 

Kíli beamed scrambling for his phone. Punching the number in, he sent off a quick text with a picture of the coffee cup.

“Any time.” 

A loud cheer in the hallway rang out and Kíli burst out laughing, before dissolving into coughs again.


End file.
